Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by SirenWarren09
Summary: Zuko is returning home with a young water tribe girl named Mizu. A very kind but tormented servant girl that saved Zuko's life. And he's developed feelings for her! But what about his love interest with Mei? ZukoxMei ZukoxOC Rated T for graphic details.
1. Chapter 1

Why Don't You Kiss Her?

Avatar Fanfiction

WARNING: I do NOT, I repeat do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song Why Don't You Kiss Her by Jesse McCartney. I own none of these characters except for Mizu. I hold no rights to any of these things except my own character. Nor do I own the song Kelas, I got it from the FullMetal Alchemist movie.

Summary: Zuko is returning to the Fire Nation with a new friend. A young water tribe girl named Mizu. A very kind but tormented servant girl that saved Zuko's life. And he's developed feelings for her! But what about his love interest with Mei? Find out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko walked around his ship as he had been doing everyday for the last week. He was returning home from Ba Sing Se and he was terribly nervous. He'd not been home since he was thirteen. But Zuko also wandered the ship to find Mizu. Mizu was a now close friend to him. Also a servant. Iroh had convinced Zuko to let her accompany them to the Fire Nation after her village burned down. And zuko agreed. especially since Zuko had been fatally injured and Mizu had saved his life. Zuko walked out onto the bow of the ship. He saw Mizu standing there.

Mizu had slightly pale skin, long legs and arms, slender fingers. Her facial expression was always inviting and loving. Her silver irises caught in the sunlight and glittered like starlight. Long, black, silky and wavey locks of hair cascaded down her back all the way to her waist. Her thin and curvy body was leaning against the railing. A red, long sleeved, form fitting dress covered her body. The sleeves flowed out, long and lace trimmed with silk, the dress came to the floor and had an A-neck line. An all around conservative dress. Mizu noticed Zuko standing there and turned to him with a smile,"Prince Zuko, good afternoon," Mizu bowed to him.

Zuko stared at her softly. Her silken voice made him shiver. "Good afternoon, Mizu," Zuko replied and walked toward her. "How have you been feeling? My Uncle tells me that you've been under the weather."

"Under the weather? Me? Oh, no. I got a bit light headed the other day and had to lay down. It was just because I was hungry. I hadn't eaten breakfast that morning," Mizu smiled at him, her lush lips curving upward as she looked down.

Zuko lifted her chin so that his golden irises looked into her contrasting silver ones,"You need to take better care of yourself. . . What would I do if you became sick?"

Mizu blushed slightly and stared into his eyes,"I. . . I. . Um. . . Y-Yes, sir. . . I'll take better care," She managed. His eyes were so beautiful. Mizu got lost in them everytime they were close and lost track of reality. Zuko brushed her cheek with his hand softly and leaned toward her slowly. Mizu's heart pounded as he got closer but she closed her eyes and leaned toward him as well.

"Ahem!" Mei cleared her throat to amke her presence known. Zuko pulled away as did Mizu. They both stared at Mei with wide eyes. "Mizu, don't you have chores to be doing?" Mei asked, rather rudely.

Mizu gulped,"I um. . . I . . . Why, yes, I do. I-I'll see you at dinner Prince Zuko," Mizu bowed to him and ran off.

Zuko glared at Mei,"You didn't need to be rude to her. We were just talking." Mei walked over to Zuko and kissed him.

"I don't trust her," Mei brushed his cheek,"Now come. The sun is setting. Dinner will be served soon," Mei led him toward the mess hall.

At dinner Zuko kept watching Mizu. She was cleaning the room up and serving food with other servants. She was graceful with her every movement. Like some Geisha in a never ending dance. Just the way she moved it seemed like she was dancing. Mizu walked over to Zuko and Mei. She bowed to them,"Would you like more tea, Prince Zuko? Lady Mei?" Zuko simply nodded to her and Mizu pulled back her sleeve softly, exposing her wrist as she poured him tea.

Mei looked at Zuko. He often stared at Mizu. And it made Mei uneasy. Mei jumped when Zuko grabbed Mizu's wrist as she tried to walk away,"What happened to your hand?" He asked, looking to Mizu.

Mizu looked at her hand. It was bandaged up. But before on the deck Mizu had no bandage. "Oh this? I was careless and burned myself. It truly is nothing. But it was very nice of you to ask," Mizu smiled,"Lady Mei, more tea?" Mizu turned her attention to Mei as she gently pulled away from Zuko's grasp.

"Yes, please," Mei nodded and Mizu poured Mizu some tea. "Thank you," Mei said. Mizu bowed and turned away. Mizu grabbed a tray of food and a teapot. Mizu walked out of the mess hall and below deck to Iroh's room. It was more like a dark prison though. Barely lit by candles, metal walls, thin blankets, lumpy cot and no window at all. Mizu walked in and smiled at Iroh.

"General Iroh, I brought you dinner," Mizu sat beside him on the floor and poured him some tea. "I made you jasmine tea. I know its your favorite. Here," Mizu handed it to the sad looking old man.

Iroh had to smile at Mizu,"Thank you, Mizu. That is very kind of you but I am a prisoner now. You don't have to treat me so well."

"Prisoner or no," Mizu brushed his long hair out of his face,"You are still a human being and deserve to be treated as nothing less."

"Mizu, what in the world happened to your hand, my dear?" Iroh asked as he took her hand softly. Iroh unwrapped her hand and examined the burn.

Mizu looked at him,"I got careless while making tea earlier. I burned my hand is all," Mizu replied.

"You are lying," Iroh said,"This burn wasn't made by a teapot or stove." Mizu looked down. "Was it my niece?" Iroh asked. Mizu nodded quietly. "Azula burned you. . . But why? Did she say?"

"She said for me to keep away from Zuko. She said that she wouldn't let me jeopardize everything she had planned for Zuko," Mizu replied softly. "But I don't know what she means!"

Iroh brushed her cheek,"She knows how you feel about Zuko."

Mizu looked down,"What do you mean? Zuko and I are just friends."

"You haven't told him about your attack. . . Have you?" Iroh asked softly. Mizu froze. "If you were just friends then it would be easy for you to tell him that. But you love him too much to let him know how you were hurt and-"

"Please stop, Iroh. . ." Mizu cut him off. "Please. . . I don't want to talk about this," Mizu said weakly. Iroh pulled Mizu against him gently. She started to cry. "I could never tell him. . ." Mizu choked out. "I could never let him know that I. . . . That I was so weak. . . That I couldn't stop that soldier. . . He was going to kill me. . . . And if Zuko knew how weak I was. . ."

"Hush child. . . Hush my dear one. . . . My nephew would understand. . . And I have seen how he looks at you. He cares for you very deeply. ." Iroh breathed. He let her cry into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Late that night Zuko could no longer sleep. He woke up with a sigh after tossing and turning in bed. Zuko got up from his bed and walked above deck. As he walked to the railing he felt the wind blow. It was cool out but it felt good. Zuko turned when he heard music. Zuko walked toward the back of the ship and saw Mizu dancing around gracefully. Zuko stared in amazement. He'd thought her normal movements were dance-like but her actual dancing looked as though she were walking in the air. Water danced around her in glistening droplets, making it seem like Mizu herself sparkled in the silver light of the full moon.

Zuko then realized the heavenly music was Mizu singing,"Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn. . ." She sang with a smile,"Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn. . ." Mizu's dancing was slow and lovely,"Gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn..." Mizu twirled slowly and bended the water around her. Zuko could only stare in amazement at her. This was unlike anything he'd ever seen. His heart began to race.

"Mizu?" Zuko asked finally finding his voice again. Mizu gasped and turned to see him, the water dropping to the floor.

"Pr-Prince Zuko. . ." Mizu stared at him.

"Mizu, that was beautiful. I had no idea you could sing like that," Zuko walked toward her. He took her face in his hands softly,"There is so much you haven't told me about yourself. But you know everything about me."

"Well, my life is not as interesting as yours," Mizu replied. For a few minutes they stood there in silence.

"Mizu, why don't you talk about yourself?" Zuko asked as they sat on the deck. "I mean, you let me go on forever about myself," Zuko looked at her,"Why don't you talk about yourself? There's a lot I want to know."

"I will answer anything you ask, Prince Zuko," Mizu smiled at him.

"Tell me about your family. . . . Is your family like mine? Broken and unloving? Or. . ." Zuko looked to Mizu for her answer.

"My family was very different. My mother and father loved me quite a bit. But they both died when I was very young. I think I was nine or ten. . . . After that I kind of raised myself. I already knew how to make clothes and cook so it wasn't so hard getting a job cleaning and what not. I have no siblings. My only family is my aunt. But she lives by herself away from the water tribe. So, yes, very different. But our family wasn't very well off. We struggled for money often and sometimes had to go without certain things. Focus on only necessity," Mizu explained.

"Really?" Zuko asked, staring at her. "You must've been so sad."

"No. You're wrong. My family may have been dirt poor on occasion but I was happy that way. Did I want things? Yes, of coarse but I knew that I had everything I needed. If I had to go back in time and get the choice of changing my family life or keeping it the same. . . I would choose to keep it the same. Money does help I will admit, yes. Its a must in order to get what you need to live. But name one rich person you know that is truly happy. That they are happy with the people they love and if they lost their money they would still be happy," Mizu looked at him. Zuko was silent. "See? I was poor yes but I had a family who loved me. And thats all children need," Mizu looked up at the moon.

Zuko smiled softly,"Mizu, do you ever thinjk about falling in love?"

Mizu nodded,"Yes, all the time. I'm already in love actually. But he doesn't care about me that way. So, I'm happy just to be near him," Mizu smiled.

"Oh. . . I see. . . Do you care about me, Mizu?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, very much Prince Zuko," Mizu nodded. "I think about you a lot." Zuko looked at her. He gently pushed Mizu down, onto the deck. He kissed her neck as he held her hands. Mizu was frozen. What was happening? "Pr-Prince Zu-uko. . . What-?"

"Hush," Zuko said softly. "Just hush. . . Don't speak," Zuko purred into her ear. He kissed down her neck then over her shoulder.

Mizu started to tremble. She shoved Zuko off of her and scrambled to her feet,"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him. Zuko blinked and got up. He walked toward Mizu but she ran off. Zuko followed her. Mizu ran into her bedroom and sat in the corner, holding her knees to her chest and crying. Zuko came in.

"Mizu, whats wrong? I didn't mean to upset you, I-" Zuko was cut off.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" Mizu choked out,"Don't hurt me!"

Zuko walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders,"Mizu look at me!" Zuko commanded. Mizu looked at him. "Its me. Zuko. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you. I'm sorry I upset you. I won't again. I swear. That was a mistake. I'm not sure why I did it. You're just my friend. Mizu, I'm sorry."

Mizu sobbed and burried her face in his chest,"Don't let him hurt me. . ." She begged.

"Who?" Zuko asked but Mizu could not answer. She couldn't stop crying. Eventually, Mizu fell asleep against Zuko. Zuko picked her up and laid her in her bed. He covered her up with a blanket and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "I'll never make an advance on you again. That was wrong of me." He whispered and walked out.

When Zuko's ship arrived at the Fire Nation harbor the next morning his fasther stood there awaiting his return. This shocked Zuko. Azula walked off the ship and bowed to her father,"It is good to see you, daughter," Ozai smiled at his children,"and you my son." Zuko bowed as well. "Let us hurry home for your homecoming celebration. The return of our crowned prince and dear princess is a wonderful occasion," Ozai grinned and began to turn but stopped. "Who is this?" Ozai walked over to Mizu who was helping Iroh down the boat ramp.

Zuko got uneasy the second Ozai noticed Mizu,"Her name is-" Ozai cut his son off.

"I do believe she can speak for herself," Ozai walked over to Mizu. "Your name is?"

"Mizu, sir," Mizu bowed to him. "It is an honor."

Ozai looked her up and down,"Zuko, where did you find her?"

"Ba Sing Se, father. I got hurt. She saved my life." Zuko said.

"I see, and she is. . . What to you, Zuko?" Ozai asked.

"A very good healer. . . A friend," Zuko replied and walked over to Mizu. Zuko saw his father simply walk away and they walked toward the palace. "Mizu, can we talk?" Zuko looked at her. Mizu nodded. "About last night. . . I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I didn't mean to upset you. You're my dearest friend. I am sorry. That won't ever happen again," Zuko said softly. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of coarse Prince Zuko," Mizu nodded.

"Now, lets get going. My father said he's hosting a homecoming celebration for my sister and I. I hope you'll be attending," Zuko walked toward his home. Mizu walked beside Iroh. Mizu looked down. Zuko didn't want her at all. Mizu should not have gotten so upset last night and now Zuko thought her to be mental. But they were friends so Mizu could handle it.


	3. Chapter 3

So, that night there was a large celebration in Zuko and Azula's honor. Almost everyone Zuko had ever met in his childhood was there and a few people that must have become acquainted with Azula and his father whilest Zuko was banished. Zuko was dressed in his best clothes. The same red, black, and gold robes with the Fire Nation emblem on them. Zuko looked around for Mei. He hadn't seen her yet. Azula smiled,"Oh brother, calm down. You're acting like you've never been to a party before."

"Where is Mei?" Zuko looked at her with a frown.

"You're girlfriend is getting ready. The party has barely begin and Mei isn't big on social gatherings. She'll be a while," Azula sighed and walked away. Zuko huffed and walked away. Zuko walked through the halls. He really did want to see Mei and if he couldn't find her then he was alone. He didn't get along with anyone else well enough to converse with them. Zuko sighed after a while and walked outside into his mother's garden. Zuko looked at the night sky. Black. Just like every night. But stars decorated the sky along with the moon light.

"Prince Zuko?" A soft voice asked from behind Zuko. "Why aren't you at the party?" Zuko turned to see a woman with long silver hair in curls and matching silver eyes. She was in a black satin princess-cut gown with a square neckline that had scalloped schiffli lace over the shoulders and continued down into the long bell sleeves.

"Who-. . . Mizu?" Zuko stared. "Your hair. It-"

"Yes, I know. It's silver. My hair does that the night after a full moon. I'm not sure why. It just always has. Maybe it's a waterbender thing," Mizu shrugged.

"You look. . . Beautiful," Zuko gulped. "Why aren't you inside?"

"Thats my question to you as well. Shouldn't you be dancing with Lady Mei?" Mizu walked over to him. She seemed to shimmer as she walked.

Zuko smiled,"Mei isn't big on social gatherings. She might not show up. So, I have no one to dance with."

Mizu nodded,"Same. Obviously, I don't know anyone here. So, naturally i have no one to dance with either," MIzu sighed. She then smiled,"Oh well. I don't expect to go in there much anyway. Everyone will stare at my hair."

Zuko walked over to her and took her hand,"Will you dance with me?" Zuko smiled at her gently. Mizu blushed softly but nodded. Zuko led her into the palace. Mizu blushed as everyone stared at her. "Don't worry. Ignore them," Zuko said as music played. Zuko pulled her to him, an arm around her waist, his other hand in hers. Mizu looked up at him, her eyes catching the light. "Mizu, whenever you're around. . . I feel like myself. . . I don't feel like that with anyone else. . . . I. . I'm glad I met you. . ." Zuko spun her around slowly and brought her back to him.

Mizu smiled kindly,"I'm glad we met, too, Prince Zuko. You've been so kind to me. . . And I've never been happy like this before. . ." Mizu held his hand tightly . Mizu looked around,"Everyone is still staring. ."

"Are they?" Zuko asked softly,"I'd forgotten anyone else was here. ." Zuko spun Mizu again and as Mizu turned to face him she bowed to him, kneeling on one knee. Zuko lifted her chin, bringing her up softly,"Thank you."

"For what?" Mizu asked, looking into his eyes.

"For dancing with me. For attending tonight," Zuko put an arm around her waist again and pulled her gently against him. Mizu's eyes shot downward, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Don't be afraid to look at me," Zuko touched her cheek. "Come with me," Zuko led Mizu outside again,"I don't want to be locked up inside right now. . . ." Zuko led her to the pond and sat beside the water. Mizu sat down next to him. "Mizu. . You know we're friends, right?"

"Of coarse, the best of," Mizu replied.

"Mizu. . I need to confess something to you," Zuko said softly.

"And that is?" Mizu's heart began to race. Could Zuko love her? Is that why he was acting this way?

"It's just. . . I think I might. . . . Well. . ." Zuko looked at the sky unsure how to say this. "I'm not happy. . . . I thought I would be. . . But. . . I'm not. . . But I think I know what would make me happy. . . Mizu. . When you're not around. . . I'm always so angry. . . At everything. ." Zuko turned to Mizu. Zuko pulled Mizu toward him and leaned toward her. Mizu's heart pounded as he got closer. Zuko's lips were so close to Mizu's. . . . Then just as Zuko was about to crush his mouth to her's. . .

"Zuzu! Get in here! Father is making an announcement!" Azula barked.

Zuko growled and let his head hang,"For the luvva-!"

Mizu smiled,"We should go inside," Mizu got up and extended her hand to Zuko. Zuko took her hand and got up.

"Mizu, what I wanted to say to you was that-" Zuko was cut off by Mei and Ty Lee.

"Zuko! C'mon! Oh, hello, Mizu!" Ty Lee giggled. She ran over and grabbed Mizu's hands and led her inside.

Mei walked over in a pure crimson red gown that wrapped around her like a snake, making her body seem obscenely curvy, flowy, off the shoulder sleeves and an a-neck line showed off her creamy skin. And a slightly lighter shaded sash showed off her waist, hugging her perfectly, and her black hair was up in a single bun. "Zuko?" Mei held out her hand to him,"Lets go inside." Zuko took her hand and followed her inside.

As the night went on Zuko saw very little of Mizu. He spent most of the night dancing with Mei and talking to other Fire Nation higher ups. Zuko was also told by his father that he'd be sending Zuko, Ty Lee, Azula, and Mei to Ember Island,"Father! May we bring that servant girl? Mizu?" Azula asked. Zuko almost choked on his drink when Azula asked that.

"I don't see why not. All right, Azula," Ozai nodded.

Zuko glared at Azula as she walked away. Why did Azula ask that? Something was going on. Something bad. And whatever Azula was planning. . . Mizu was in the middle of it.


	4. Chapter 4

So, the next few days past without event and Zuko prepared for his trip to Ember Island. Of coarse on their way there he didn't speak. . . Much. He yelled at Ty Lee once or twice but that was it. Mostly he sat there, holding Mei close to him while Azula and Ty Lee talked a lot. But from time to time he glanced at Mizu who was just staring at the ocean with a longing in her eyes that Zuko didn't quite understand. Zuko eventually gave up on figuring it out and returned his attention to Mei. "Mei, do you know why Azula asked Mizu to come with us?" Zuko asked.

"No. But its probably so Azula won't have to do anything but be lazy. Why do you care, Zuko? You don't want her here?" Mei asked, looking at him.

Zuko touched her cheek softly,"Well, I was kind of hoping to have some time with you. Alone." Zuko laid his head ontop of Mei's.

"Why can't you do that with Mizu here?" Mei asked, sighing. "You two are just friends, right?"

"Yeah. . . But its harder to be around you. . . Attention undivided with my friends around. So. . I was just wondering," Zuko kissed her hair softly.

"Mizu! Have you ever been on vacation to a place like Ember Island before?" Ty Lee asked cheerily. Ty Lee sat beside Mizu with her friendly grin on her face. Mizu continued to stare out at the ocean. Ty Lee blinked and looked over the edge at the water,"I don't see it."

"See what, Ty Lee?" Azula asked, crossing her arms.

"What is so interesting! Its just water!" Ty Lee huffed. "She's staring at something! I wanna see it too!" Ty Lee shook Mizu,"What're you staring at, Mizu?"

Mizu looked at Ty Lee,"Dolphins."

"WHERE?!" Ty Lee gasped and looked around frantically. Mizu giggled and turned Ty Lee's head toward large splashes of water.

"See? It's a small family of dolphins. A mother, a father, and a child. They're playing with their baby. And looking for food," Mizu smiled softly.

"I wish I could pet one!" Ty Lee squealed.

"Maybe you can. . . Princess Azula, are we docking soon?" Mizu looked to Azula. Azula nodded. "When we get to shore I'll show you Ty Lee. Promise."

"Show me? Show me what?" Ty Lee asked confused. So, Ty Lee waited until the boat docked to drag Mizu off the boat,"SHOW MEEEEE!"

Mizu laughed and nodded. She led Ty Lee over to the edge of the dock and reached her hand into the water. She swirled her hand around a bit and up popped a dolphin. Right in front of Ty Lee. "Go ahead. Pet him. He won't hurt you," Mizu smiled. Ty Lee ran her hand over the Dolphin's head.

Zuko looked at Mizu and Ty Lee."They're just fish."

"No. dolphins are mammals just like us. They eat fish though," Mizu replied. Zuko rolled his eyes and walked with Mei.

After they were settled into Li and Lo's home Azula, Zuko, Mei, and Ty Lee wanted to go to the beach. They got ready, changing into their summer clothes. Zuko looked at Mizu who was just sitting on the bed. He looked at Mei,"Is she coming?" Mei asked. Zuko shrugged.

"Mizu, aren't you coming with us?" Zuko asked.

"I don't think I should," Mizu watched the ocean.

"Why not?" Zuko blinked.

"I'm a waterbender. When I get in the water. . . It kinda happens without me trying," Mizu sighed deeply.

"But the beach is so fun!" Ty Lee chirped.

"I'll join you later," Mizu said simply.

So, that day Zuko spent with Mei mostly. But he was being very hot tempered and Mei was being. . . Mei. Azula was steaming jealous about Ty Lee getting a lot of attention from every boy around. Mizu walked up to Azula,"Oh, hello, Mizu."

"Princess Azula. . . Uhm. . . Why aren't those boys paying attention to you?" Mizu asked.

"Ty Lee is a tease," Azula said then looked over,"I want to play," She was staring at a volleyball game. Zuko, Mei, Azula, and Ty Lee played a volleyball game in which Azula layed down the plan like an Army strategy. Mizu watched with a smile. She took off her black cloak. She was uncomfortable showing a lot of skin. She was wearing a perfect one piece bathing suit with no back and a black lace surong around her waist and legs. Mizu blushed when she saw Zuko take off his shirt. She watched them play. Azula was incredibly fierce. It kind of frightened Mizu. And when they won Azula lit the net on fire and started going on a villanous rant. Mizu walked over to Ty Lee.

"You did so well. I never knew you could play volleyball, Princess," Mizu smiled at Azula.

"I'm good at everything, waterbender. Don't you know that?" Azula rolled her eyes. Thats when two boys walked up. Both rather handsome and built.

"Hey, I'm having a party tonight. You and your two friends should come," He grinned at Mei and Mizu. He had been talking to Ty Lee.

Azula crossed her arms,"What about me and my brother? Aren't you going to invite us?" She saw the two just look at her. "You don't know we are, do you?"

"Do you know who we are?" He asked. "I'm Chan and this is Ruon-Jian. But yeah, sure. You're invited," The two walked away.

That evening at dusk Azula dragged Ty Lee, Mizu, Zuko, and Mei to Chan's home. Azula's first comment about Chan's outfit was. . . Less than complimenting. Mizu really wanted to pull Azula aside and tell her that comparing a boy's fine clothing to letting thousands of people drown was not a good idea. Ruon-Jian shot the first guests a movie star smile as they walked in. Zuko looked at Mei,"He thinks he's so cool. . . . What do you think of him?"

"I have no opinion of him, Zuko. I barely know him," Mei said.

"You like him, don't you?" Zuko accused.

"Ugh," Mei rolled her eyes.

Mizu touched Zuko's arm,"I'm certain she doesn't find him interesting. Lady Mei has higher standards than that," Mizu smiled at him. Zuko had to ease up a little. It was true. Mei was with Zuko after all. So, the party went on. People arrived. Azula tried to flirt with boys and failed miserably. Ty Lee did not fail miserably. And Mei sat with Zuko on a bench in the house, not speaking or moving. Mizu was also being quite quiet. She was staring at Zuko, unconsciously. She never meant to stare but it just happened. Zuko looked so angry. It didn't suit him. Mizu jumped slightly at the realization someone was beside her. She looked over to see Ruon-Jian. "Oh. . Hello."

"Hey," Ruon-Jian smiled at her,"Why are you all alone? It's a party. You should be mingling with other girls."

"Oh, no. I'm just here because Pri-" Mizu stopped. Azula said she didn't want them to know who Zuko and herself were. "Because I work for Zuko and Azula. Their guardians sent me along incase they were to need anything."

"You're a servant? Really? The way you all hang out together it doesn't seem that way," Ruon-Jian said. He grinned and pressed Mizu against a wall, brushing her cheek,"So, why don't you come with me?" Mei looked over to see ruon-Jian with Mizu. She nudged Zuko and motioned for him to look at the two. Mizu gulped. "I won't hurt you," Ruon-Jian touchedher neck.

RED FLAG! Mizu slipped away from him with a smile,"I'm sorry but no." Mizu walked away quickly. Zuko chuckled. So then after a few minutes Mei told Zuko she was hungry and he got up and went to find her something to eat. And not only did he start an argument with a boy who bumped into him but he saw Ruon-Jian talking to Mei and started on him.

"Zuko! Calm down! Your temper is out of control!" Mei stood up. "You are getting way too emotional!"

"At least I feel something! Unlike you!" Zuko said accusingly. "You keep everything hidden! You're just a big BLAH!"

Mei turned away from him,"I'm sorry, Zuko. . . . But its over between us."

Zuko growled and after Chan yelling at him to leave he did. Rather loudly in fact. Mizu looked at Mei then made her way to the door. She followed Zuko quickly and took his hand,"Prince Zuko! Please try to work it out with Lady Mei. She loves you."

"Go away, Mizu!" Zuko snapped,"I'm not in the mood!"

"But Prince Zuko. . . . Look, just calm down a little, put yourself at ease, and go talk to Lady Mei," Mizu said gently. Then she fell to the ground, feeling a burning sensation on her cheek. Mizu looked up at Zuko, tears in her eyes. He'd hit her across the face, burning her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that the last couple chapters are gonna really suck. But my creative well is sadly running dry. And I know I'm rushing the events and skipping a lot of stuff. I'm sorry. BUT to make up for it there is a big twist in this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizu looked up at Zuko in shock. Zuko stared down at her in amazement. He looked at his hands for a moment. _I just. . . I hit her. . . . How could I just. . . ? What have I done?_ Zuko thought. Mizu got up and ran off. Zuko just watched her leave. He walked away. He was so angry but not at Mizu. Never Mizu. How could he do that to her? She was only trying to help Zuko talk to Mei. Zuko walked off.

Zuko walked to a large mansion with boarded up doors. A place he had known so well as a child. He busted down the doors and walked in. He looked at pictures of his family that hung on the walls. Pictures of his mother.

After a while Azula found him and they went to the beach. Zuko saw everyone but the person he wanted to see. Mizu. He wanted to apologize to her. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He was just worried Mei might have taken interest in another boy. Zuko loved Mei quite a bit.

After talking for a long time around the fire the four teens decided to pay a visit to Chan's party again. And they trashed the place! Zuko was looking for Mizu the entire time though. Where could she really have gone? His best friend was missing. Zuko looked at Chan,"Where is she?"

Chan blinked,"W-Who?"

"Mizu. The girl with blue hair!" Zuko grumbled. "Moron."

"She. . . She got some ice for her cheek. She's probably downstairs," Chan gulped.

Zuko went downstairs,"Mizu?" Zuko looked aroundand saw Ruon-Jian,"Hey, pretty boy, what're you-" Zuko stopped, seeing Ruon-Jian pushing Mizu against the wall. Zuko grabbed Ruon-Jian by his neck,"Don't. Touch. Her." Zuko threw him against the stairs,"You okay, Mizu?"

Mizu nodded,"Yes." She didn't look Zuko in the eye though. "I guess I should go." Zuko sighed but followed her.

Later that night Mizu was sitting on the balcony of Li and Lo's home, looking out at the ocean. The wind blew back her long hair, the moonlight making her pale skin look like it was shining. Zuko sat next to her,"Mizu, can we talk?" Zuko asked. Mizu nodded. "Mizu, you're my best friend. And I never meant to hurt you. I'm really sorry. I was just angry. And. . . I've come to a decision."

Mizu looked up at him,"Really?"

"Yes. I'm going to be Fire Lord and I need to stop messing around and figure out how I feel," Zuko said. Mizu blushed a little.

"And how do you feel?" Mizu asked.

"I feel like I'm thankful I met you. And I wanted to share this experience with my best friend," Zuko said.

"Experience? What experience?" Mizu blinked.

"Marriage," Zuko smiled.

"M-Marriage?" Mizu gulped. She thought she might faint.

"I wanted you to hear it before anyone else, Mizu," Zuko took her hands,"Mizu. . . . I'm asking Mei to marry me," Zuko smiled.

Mizu felt her heart drop,"W-What?" Her heart was tearing into pieces.

"I said I'm going to ask Mei to marry me. I want you to be at the wedding if she says yes," Zuko smiled wider,"Isn't that great?"

Mizu was almost speechless,"I. . . Yes. . . .I mean. . . yes, yes, its great. . ." Mizu stood up,"I. . . I need to take a walk," Mizu ran out. Tears were filling her eyes.

Zuko watched her leave,"What'd I say?" He blinked.

Mizu ran to the beach. She sat in the sand and cried. She cried so long that Mizu couldn't remember if she had another emotion. She'd always known it would never happen but Mizu loved Zuko so much. She wanted him happy but she wanted him to be with her,"I'm being so selfish. . ." Mizu sobbed to herself. "Why can't I stop loving him?"

"Who?" Zuko walked up.

Mizu looked at him,"Prince Zuko?" Mizu tried to hide her tears.

Zuko turned her face to him,"Why are you crying? Mizu what happened?"

Mizu looked down,"Nothing. . ."

"Mizu, please tell me." Zuko begged.

Mizu looked at her hands,"Remember when you asked me if I had ever been in love?"

"Yes," Zuko nodded,"You said you were in love already. . ."

"I am. . . . But he's getting married. . . ." Mizu bit her lip.

"Oh," Zuko nodded,"And my marrying Mei reminded you, hunh?"

Mizu nodded,"Yeah. . . And I want him to be happy. So happy. But I don't want him to be with anybody else."

"If he's your true love he'll be with you," Zuko said.

"Not necessarily. . . Its written somewhere that everyone has a true love. It never says that your true love has to love you back. . . . I mean, I do believe deeply in eternal love and true love and some people are lucky enough to have true loves that love them back. But it doesn't say they have to love you back," Mizu said. "And perhaps mine just doesn't love me back. . ."

Zuko looked at Mizu,"You have a point. . ."

Mizu sighed,"Thank you for listening to me," Mizu hesitated but kissed Zuko's scarred cheek gently. Her lips felt so good on his burnt flesh. "Goodnight Prince Zuko. I wish you the best with Mei," Mizu walked away. Zuko sat there on the beach. One kiss on the cheek had left Zuko frozen with electricity pumping through him. Zuko gulped. Could he love Mizu? But he alreafy loved Mei. This couldn't be happening. Although now that he was thinking about there were all those times he'd had impulses. Like the night on the ship that Zuko had heard Mizu singing. Or the homecoming celebration for Azula and Zuko. Mizu had looked incredible. Zuko smiled for a minute but then remembered Mizu's words,"_I'm already in love"_. Zuko sighed. Mizu was in love with whoever. And whoever he was Zuko thought he was both stupid and lucky. Lucky that someone like Mizu loves him but stupid for not loving her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Zuko and Azula returned to the Fire Nation capital with their friends and it had been a few weeks since they'd come home. Mizu didn't really speak anymore. Zuko found himself missing her voice. Zuko missed her smile. But Zuko did get to spend more time with Mei. Almost every minute of everyday. And everytime Mizu would come around while Mei and Zuko she'd simply say what she had to and excused herself. Like she was afraid to stay in the room. Like she might do something she'd regret.

"Zuko, what's wrong?" Mei asked nuzzled into his chest.

Zuko sighed, stroking her hair,"Nothing. Mei, I have something to talk to you about. But I want to talk at dinner tonight with my sister and father. Your parents should come, too. This is very serious."

"Okay," Mei nodded. This must be pretty bad.

So, that night Zuko sat at the dinner table with his father, sister, Mei, and her parents. Zuko looked around. He caught sight of Mizu outside near the small koi fish pond they had. Just like the night of the homecoming celebration. Zuko remembered that night well. He'd gotten so close to kissing her softly painted lips. Zuko stared at her gently. Mizu was feeding ducks in the pond. That made Zuko smile. It was a childish thing to do. Feeding ducks. But Mizu looked so perfect. . . Well, almost perfect. There was no smile on her delicate face. Zuko sighed then noticed Mizu look at him. His golden eyes met her silver ones. She was so beautiful. And zuko's heart ached, seeing those eyes so full of agony. Zuko wanted to hold Mizu close to him and tell her everything would be okay. 

Zuko wanted to kiss her lips and make her tears disappear. Zuko wanted give Mizu everything she needed, to give her him. To make lo- WOAH! Zuko hit himself mentally. His thoughts were getting dangerous! The last time Zuko had touched Mizu he'd hit her! And before that on the ship she'd freaked out and broke down crying! Aside from that, Mizu was not his to comfort. Zuko loved Mei. MEI! Not Mizu. Mizu was just a friend.

"Zuko!" Ozai said. Zuko looked at him. "What is it that you needed us here to hear?"

"Oh. Right," Zuko stood up. "Father, I know I'm going to be Fire Lord soon. . . And I think I should stop screwing around and get serious now. . ."

"Serious about what, Zuko?" Azula asked.

"About this," Zuko walked over to Mei and pulled out a ring box. Zuko opened it to reveal a golden ring with a diamond in the middle. Rather large diamond with small rubies embeded in the band. "Mei, I love you. Please, marry me?"

Mei stared at Zuko and then the ring. Then her eyes returned to Zuko,"YES!" She yiped and threw her arms around Zuko. "Oh yes, Zuko! I'll marry you! I love you, Zuko!"

Azula stared in shock. Mei was enthusiastic? Scary. "Congradulations, Mei." Tai-Lee appeared out of nowhere and hugged Mei tightly. Azula walked over with a smile on her face. Zuko smiled then saw Mizu still outside. Zuko walked out.

"Mizu?" Zuko asked gently as he stood behind her.

"Congradulations, Prince Zuko. I know Mei will make you immensely happy," Mizu said without looking at him.

"Mizu, please look at me," Zuko said. Mizu turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. "Why are you crying again?" Zuko asked worriedly,"Tell me whats wrong." Zuko knelt down on one knee.

"Nothing is wrong,"

"Liar. You're crying. Something is obviously wrong," Zuko touched her face gently. Mizu nuzzled into his touch. Zuko was so warm. "Still cold like the ocean."

"Still hot like a wildfire," Mizu countered.

"Yeah. Most people are," Zuko smiled.

"Not me," Mizu tore her cheek away from him gently. "Never me." Mizu pulled her knees to her chest. Zuko remembered her doing that the night she'd run away from him on the ship. And that reminded him. . .

"Mizu. . May I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did," 

"You know what I mean,"

"Yes, you may,"

"Why did you freak out on the ship? That night that I uhm. . . . The night you were singing. . ."

"Oh that. . ." Mizu hesitated. "I. . ." Mizu took a breath,"I was raped a few years back. . ." Mizu replied. "No big deal. . ."

"What?! By who?! And yes it is a big deal!" Zuko said fiercely.

Mizu looked away,"By a fire nation soldier. . ." Mizu burried her face in her arms,"Wanna know the irony of it all?"

Zuko nodded,"Sure. Tell me."

"A fire nation soldier raped me. . . And now I'm in love with a fire nation soldier. . ." Mizu felt the tears building up.

Zuko stared at her,"One of my men raped you?" Zuko gulped. His hands shook in fury. "Tell me who. . ." Zuko muttered through clenched teeth. "I'll have them exe-" Mizu cut Zuko off.

"No! Don't. He may not pay for his crimes right now but I don't ever want to see him again. He will be judged by the Gods and Godesses. Let them decide his fate," Mizu said.

"But Mizu, don't you want revenge?" Zuko asked.

"What would revenge do? Make him experience pain? If I did that I could never say I was any better than him," Mizu said. "Revenge is not my way."

"Mizu. . . . . I want to let you know something. . ." Zuko said in a more calm tone. "I've had thoughts about you many times that were less than pure thoughts but also. . . . I've thought of making you my queen. When you told me you loved another I decided to just go completely for Mei. And now I'm glad I did. Mei and I are getting married. . . I want to thank you. I had shut myself off from everything. . . You opened my heart. Without you I never would've gotten the chance to love Mei as much as I do," Zuko touched her shoulder.

Mizu started to cry softly,"Don't. . . Don't say that. . ."

"Mizu? Mizu, whats wrong?" Zuko asked.

Mizu looked at him sadly,"Zuko. . . . I don't love a different soldier. . . . I love YOU. I always have. . ." Mizu got up and ran off. Zuko stared at the spot where Mizu had sat. Had that truly just happened? Had Mizu just admitted to Zuko that she loved him? But how could that be? Mizu couldn't love Zuko. For a while Zuko sat there then decided to go to bed. And the next morning when he decided to talk to Mizu about this. . . He couldn't find her. Zuko went to the room he'd given Mizu and found that none of her very few belongings were there. 

"Where could she have gone?" Zuko asked himself aloud.

"She left. Went home to the northern water tribe," Azula was in the doorway. "She said something about not being able to stay here like this any longer. So, she left early this morning. Said to tell you goodbye for her," Azula sighed.

"Goodbye? But. . . No. . ." Zuko felt his heart sinking. Mizu was gone? No. She couldn't be. "Where did she go?"

"To the harbor. . . Zuko. . . . I know the 'nice sister' isn't really my thing but. . ." Azula sighed and looked at her brother,"Go find her. And tell her you love her. Tell her how you feel."

"Azula? Are you. . . . Giving me advice?"

"Don't get used to it." Azula looked away,"And you might want to hurry."

"Why?"

". . . . Father sent guards after her."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Because he found out who she really was. The daughter of a water tribe elder. I'm sorry. . . . They're supposed to kill her," Azula moved out of the way as Zuko went running by as fast as he could.

Zuko ran at his top speed to the Fire Nation harbor. Mizu was going to die if he didn't hurry. Mizu. . . His sweetest Mizu. . . The most beautiful, caring, and incredible person Zuko had ever known. Mizu didn't have a malicious cell in her entire body. She was the only person that Zuko had ever known that was like that. Even against a man who raped her--who took what no man had the right to--she wished no revenge on him. She left it all in the hands of the Gods and Goddesses.

Memories of Mizu filled his mind as he ran.

Mizu sat with Zuko on his bed inside the Ba Sing Se teahouse that Iro ran with Zuko and Mizu's help. Zuko and Mizu had become fast friends. Which was very odd. Zuko was very closed off but Mizu opened him up. Mizu told Zuko everything and in return Zuko did the same for her and now at night in his room they sat together, the moon shining into the room. It was warm at night in the Earth Kingdom. It reminded Zuko of his home in the Fire Nation palace. "Tell me what's wrong, Zuko," Mizu said softly as she hugged him from behind.

"Nothing,"

"Liar. . . . You're thinking of your mother again. . . . And about your scar. . ."

"My proof of my complete and utter imperfection and failure," Zuko touched the scar.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_But lately somethings changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says. . . ._

Mizu lifted Zuko's chin so he looked into her silver eyes, the moonlight making the metalic irises shimmer. Mizu touched the scar softly,"No. Proof of what a good and honorable man you are. A mark you recieved because you wanted to save the lives of faithful soldiers. . ." Zuko's heart raced a bit, looking into her eyes. "You are perfect Zuko. And you have succeeded in gaining honor that not even your father has." Zuko stared at her softly.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_Cuz she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside. . ._

The next memory was of the night on the ship that Mizu had been singing. She looked so beautiful. He watched her long hair blow in the breeze. Her eyes reflecting the moonlight beautifully again, full of gentleness and a softness Zuko had only seen once before. Shimmering like stars. Zuko was completely and utterly lost in those eyes. Her skin was so pale but so lovely. White silk underneath long black dresses, concealing elegance and warmth underneat the soft fabrics.

Zuko wanted to reach out and hold Mizu. Though her eyes were gentle they hid a deep sorrow that pierced Zuko. Going straight to his core until the sorrow enveloped him completely and made his heart throb. Zuko's hand inched toward her hesitantly.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_And everytime she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close. . ._

Zuko saw her lips moving. She was speaking. Her voice was such a gentle chime like sound. With every word that she spoke Zuko yearned to lean over just capture her lips with his and never stop. Not for anything. To hold her against him and keep her there in his arms. To never let go and always have her with him.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_Cuz she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside. . . ._

Then he thought of the night of the homecoming ball. Mizu had been even more exquisite than ever. Her silver hair looked like divinely woven silk that matched the precious silver eyes she gazed at him with. As they talked to one another Mizu spoke of being in love and Zuko could only think of how much he desired her. How much joy it would bring him to be the one Mizu loved. The one who she had eyes for. But Zuko had thought back then it could never happen.

_What would she say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away?_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay?_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself. . ._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_Cuz she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way u feel inside_

Zuko was close to the harbor now. And he did see Mizu. His heart leapt in joy but then he saw guards coming toward her,"Stop!" Zuko ordered but the guards ignored him. "MIZU!"

Mizu turned. "Zuko?" Mizu asked in confusion. Her eyes were wide in shock. Zuko noticed something quite odd. Instead of firebenders those guards were armed with new weapons. Guns. Guns?! Why would Zuko's father EVER give the soldiers those horrible things?! Why not rely on fire? Zuko could at least bend the fire away from Mizu. 

"Mizu!" Zuko ran closer.

Mizu came toward Zuko, not even noticing the guards. "Zuko. . Zuko!" Mizu smiled. He came after her! Zuko must care about her if he came after her. Mizu felt tears in her eyes. She was so happy it was almost indescribable. Zuko made it over to Mizu and held her close to him.

"Mizu, we have to go now!" Zuko said desperately.

"Zuko. . You came for me? Oh, Zuko. . I lo-" Mizu stopped as her eyes widened. Zuko's ears rang as the sound of a shot being fired reached him. Zuko looked into Mizu's eyes and Zuko's eyes widened in horror. Mizu tried to hold onto Zuko's arms but she slumped to the ground slowly.

Zuko just watched her. "No. . ." He breathed. Zuko watched the blood pool around Mizu. "NO!" Zuko dropped to his knees and held Mizu close. "Mizu wake up! You must wake up! Mizu don't do this! After everything I can't lose you!"

"Zuko. . ." Mizu murmured weakly. 

"Mizu? Mizu, c'mon," Zuko picked her up and started to walk away. "We'll get you a doctor."

"Zuko. . ." Mizu weakly touched his cheek. "I love you. Only you. Forever."

Zuko looked at her,"I. . . I. . . Stop it! Stop sounding like you're saying goodbye to me!"

"Only you. . ." Mizu smiled and the light in her eyes started to fade.

Zuko got down on his knees again and set her down gently but still supporting her. He shook her,"Don't do that, Mizu. . . Don't say goodbye to me!" Zuko felt tears fill his eyes. "Mizu. . I love you. . . I have always loved you. . . . I don't want anyone but you to know how it feels to be truly loved by me. . . Mizu, please. . . I need you. . . Please don't die. . . Not now. . ." Zuko stroked her cheek,"Speak to me again. . . Mizu?" Zuko shook her gently then put an ear to her lips. No breath came from her mouth. "Mizu. . . I love you. . ."

_Why don't you kiss her? (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't u tell her? (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_Cuz she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._

"I love you. . ." Zuko breathed and kissed her lips softly. . . .

The End!


End file.
